Chase
by Chaotic Hysteria
Summary: This is a General story, it's the only way i can describe it. It's as if the X-Men got a break and didn't end up dying.


Chase 

DISCLAIMER- None of these characters, except Chase and Delilah (ok, so Delilah's a dog, but anyway...) belong to me, they all belong to Marvel comics, and I do not have thier permission to write stories about their characters. i hope they don't mind, because I don't make any money from doing this! 

Wolverine sighed, he was alone, as usual. 

It was the middle of the night, but Logan was restless and he was skulking around the mansion grounds. 

Quiet ... no, wait ... a noise! Nearby, too ... 

Wolverine stalked towards the mansion's boundaries. 

Someone, or something was close. 

*You know,* Wolverine thought to himself *It's probably just a cat.* 

He skirted the perimeter, tentatively sniffing the air. 

Nothing. 

He strained his ears, whatever it was, it had moved downwind. 

Wait! Did it know he was there? 

He trotted quickly back in the other direction from whence he came, it was also moving quickly. This was no cat. 

*I'm callin' this one in!* 

Logan ran towards the mansion at full speed, ignoring the fact that it was hurtling along right behind him. 

Just as Wolverine thrashed into the front door of the mansion, it caught him ... 

"Hi!" 

The most gorgeous human being on the face of the planet stood before him. Logan's stomach seemed to flip-flop around his body. She was tall (taller than him), and she was wearing a pair of sunglasses even though it was three am and pitch dark. Her skin looked white in the darkness, her hair was long, straight, sleek and ebony black. If she hadn't been wearing a purple trench coat over a white cropped top and black jeans with white sneakers, Logan would've thought she was the living incarnate of Morticia Addams. 

"Um ... Who are you?" Wolverine blurted out bluntly. 

"Me?" She pulled her sunglasses down her nose, and looked at him through frosty blue eyes "I'm here to see Professor Xavier - I'm a friend of Scott Summers." 

"Why are you here so late??" Logan demanded again. 

"I just got here, I wanted to find the place before I found motel or something, okay?" 

"Alright. What's your name?" Wolverine narrowed his eyes. 

"Chase." 

"That's all?" 

"Yes." 

"I'll go and inform the others." Logan led Chase into the hallway of the mansion, where he left her while he ran off to wake the others. 

Soon, the entire household was awake, dressed and downstairs in the living room. "I like your sunglasses!" Jubilee complimented Chase excitedly, they were purple, like her trench coat. 

"What brings you here, Chasey?" asked Cyclops. 

"Wait," interupted Professor Xavier "How are you two acquainted?" 

"Good question." said Jean hotly. 

"We knew each other when we were young - Scott was thirteen and I was about seven." explained Chase. 

"Yeah, then I moved house and we never saw each other again." grinned Scott "Hey," he pouted mock-childishly "What about MY question?" 

Chase smiled then said "About four years ago, I discovered I was a mutant - I was fifteen, and I ran into some ... other mutants, then I finally managed to break free from them, and I heard about this place through some contacts I'd rather not mention, and I looked it up. As a bonus I discovered Scott was here." 

"Then you are welcome here." Prof. X smiled warmly. Suddenly, a woeful howl emitted from something outside. 

"Oh, Delilah!!!" Chase's hand flew to her mouth "I don't believe I forgot about her!" 

"Delilah?" asked Bobby Drake, wondering if this was some form of new swearing he was not familiar with. 

"My dog," replied Chase. 

"I'll go and let her in, shall I?" suggested Storm. 

"Yes," said Xavier. 

"What kind of dog is it?" asked Rogue curiously. 

"It's an -" Before Chase could finish, a huge, slim dog loped into the living room. It had long hair, and it was black with a few small tan markings hear and there. 

"She's an Afghan Hound." 

Ororo reappeared, pawprint covered and drooled on. 

"Delilah, lie down!" Chase said as the dog when to leap on Gambit playfully. The dog dropped to the floor obediently. 

"Aaaah!!!" Jubilee joined Delilah, and stroked her head. 

"Hey, don't we need some sleep?" asked Rogue suddenly, reminding each and every one of them that it was now going on 5 am. 

Professor Xavier was the first to awaken the next morning, because the others didn't wake up until the afternoon. Chase did not make an appearance till after everybody else. 

Jubilee was desperate to see Chase and Delilah again, likewise was Wolverine, but probably a little more of Chase and less of Delilah. 

"Can't I just see if she's asleep?" whined Jubilee to Scott. 

"No, leave her alone." Cyclops replied. They were in the Rec Room with Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Psylocke and Bobby. 

"Here comes someone!" said Bobby as Delilah trotted into the room, dragging a shoe with her. 

"Delilah, gimme back my shoe or I'll send you straight to a restaurant to be consumed by a wealthy customer!!!" Chase galloped into the room after her dog, wearing the same thing she'd been wearing the night before, minus one shoe. 

"Morning, guys ... Delilah!!!" Chase leaped on the dog, and wrestled her shoe out of Delilah's mouth. Jubilee collapsed in a fit of giggles, then started a game of "tag" with Delilah. 

"Want some coffee, Chase?" asked Bobby, standing up. 

"Sure, thanks Bobby." 

*Chase?* Chase flinched, then realised it was Professor Xavier speaking to her telepathically. *Chase, I need to talk to you today about your powers, and test you in the Danger Room, as soon as you are ready, come to the Danger Room. I'll be there.* 

"Does the Professor ALWAYS talk to people telepathically?" asked Chase as Bobby handed her a cup of steaming coffee. 

"Usually, when he wants something." said Jubilee. 

About an hour later, Chase was escorted by Ororo and Cyclops to the Danger Room, Delilah left under the watchful eye of Logan. 

"Hello, Charles." Storm smiled at Xavier. 

"Hello, Ororo, Scott, Chase." 

"We'll just be going then, huh?" Scott and Ororo turned around, and left Chase with their mentor. 

"Alright," said the Professor "Before we begin in the danger Room I will need to ask you a few questions, alright?" 

"Fire away." 

"What exactly can you do?" the professor seemed to be taking notes. 

"Well, I can cause temporal disruptions in the space time continuum, and fire them at things, I can also send people into what can only be referred to as "limbo", but doing that drains me completely of all my power and energy. I faint and need to have supplements when I come around." 

"Alright." said Xavier "You sound powerful. Do you have a code name yet?" 

"Nope, I've always just been Chase." 

"Alright, we'll need to find you one. Those 'other' mutants you mentioned ... can you tell me who they are?" 

"I knew Victor Creed for a few weeks, but that bastard was really sleazy and I got away from him. I'd rather not mention the others ..." 

"And as you have already said, you do not wish to name your contacts?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright, let's go into the danger room." 

The Simulation had been running for about ten minutes. 

Xavier was impressed, so far Chase had shot small bursts at several Sentinels, proving she had a good mind for tactics, and she also knew several martial arts by the looks of things. This was it, two Sentinels left ... Chase was cornered. The Professor leaned forward in anticipation, would she use her large attack? He watched Chase closely. She curled into the foetal position, then threw herself into the air, she floated there for a few silent moments. Then the professor's eyes widened as a beautiful, hypnotic green and blue light flashed all around. As the light faded, the Sentinels were gone. The Professor frantically looked for Chase, as the smoke cleared, he saw he lying on the ground, unmoving. Frighteningly still. The Professor hurriedly shut off the program, and called for Hank. 

The first thing Chase saw when she woke up was Delilah, pushing her wet nose into Chase's face. 

"Delilah ..." groaned Chase. 

"Chasey!" cried Scott. 

"Ungh ... what?" Chase opened her eyes further, and looked at Scott. 

He smiled gently at her "Do not frighten me like that again, okay?" 

"I TOLD you that I passed out after doing that!" yelped Chase, sitting bolt upright and looking directly at Professor Xavier. Beast hurried to her side, and placed a blue, furry, tender hand against her forehead. 

"No pain? Fever?" he asked softly as he looked at her stats on a small, nearby computer screen. 

"No, I'm usually fine after I do ... that." Logan caught Chase's eye. He looked away quickly. 

"That was quite a light show," Xavier cut in, noticing Logan's apparent embarrassment. 

"Yeah, I don't know why I do that either ..." Chase frowned momentarily, as if remembering something unpleasant. Xavier tried to tap into it, but was shocked to discover fierce blocks around the girls thoughts. 

"Hi Chase!!!" Jubilee bounded into the room, with a wide grin splashed across her face. 

"Hiya Jubes," Chase returned the grin "I gotta take Delilah out, wanna come with?" 

"Sure!!!" Jubilee smiled again then looked important for a little while. 

"Alright," said Beast "Chase, you can go back to your room and change, the rest of you, scoot!" With the usual amount of bickering, the X-Men trooped out of the infirmary. 

Half an hour later, Chase, Jubilee and Delilah were walking outside, not too far from the mansion. 

"So, didja come up with a code name yet?" asked Jubilee, and she picked up Delilah's ball and hurled it away again. Delilah was more than happy to go and bring it back. 

"No, I haven't thought about it." 

"Hmmm, and your powers are something to do with time?" Jubilee looked stumped. 

"Uh ... how about Limbo?" 

"Cool!" Jubilee watched in amusement as Delilah belted towards Chase at high speed, then whirled out of the way just before she hit, flying past them and then skidding round to pass by again. 

"You know ..." Jubilee trailed off then seemed to pick up the thread again "I think Wolvie likes you." Chase blinked at her, and Jubilee laughed at her and said "I can tell these things." 

Chase smiled at her, and said "If you say so." 

"Ororo," Xavier began. He and Storm were alone in the war room, the Professor wanted to confide in Ororo. "Ororo, I'm worried about Chase." 

Storm looked at him "Why? Her intentions seem clean, she hasn't been near Cerebro or tried to find out anything, she seems to be telling the truth." 

"Back there, in the infirmary, I tried to ... tap Chase's mind, but I was met by a strong defense. One which could not be natural, she is either telepathic, which I doubt, or she has been trained to do that." Ororo frowned, Xavier had no right to try to tap Chase's mind like that. 

"She could have learned it from those 'other' mutants she mentioned." 

"Yes, she did mention one Victor Creed, but she said something about him being a 'sleazy bastard' and her getting away from him quickly." 

"Let's just leave her be for now, and see what becomes of her when she settles here." 

TWO WEEKS LATER: 

"DELILAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Logan smiled as he heard the war cry of Chase from upstairs. Apparently that dog had been up to no good again. Sure enough, the usual stampede followed. First, Delilah, pulling behind her what appeared to be hair tongs on a long white cord. Behind her, Chase, looking even more beautiful than ever, her hair tousled around her face, crashing down the stairs threatening the dog. Jubilee followed Chase, as usual, the girl had found someone else to admire and follow around. 

"Hiya, Wolvie!!!" yelled Jubes at the top of her lungs "Help out will ya?" Logan grinned, and joined in with the chase. The rampage was cut short as Delilah ran up to Ororo's attic. 

"Uh ..." Logan pulled up, closely followed by Chase and Jubilee, making a complete Chase sandwich. 

"I'll go get her." said Chase, pulling herself free from the sandwich, and starting up the stairs. 

"Storm?" Chase asked tentativley, the door was open. Chase peeked around the door. Delilah was perched on top of Storm, who was lying flat out on the bed. 

"You know," said Storm to the dog "As friendly as you are, you need to move." 

"Sorry, Ororo." said Chase sheepishly "Delilah, downstairs, now! Get! WAIT! Gimme my tongs first!" Delilah relinquished the tongs to Chase after a slight tug of war, and she ran downstairs to mooch some breakfast from the X-Men. 

"Coming downstairs?" Chase grinned at Storm. Storm returned the smile, then went downstairs with Chase. 

"No, puppy!!" prostested Rogue as Delilah handed her a pathetic paw. 

"Jus' give le chien some breakfast den we c'n all git some peace, chere!" Gambit swallowed his coffee, and gasped as he realised it was scalding hot only moments too late. 

"Delilah, no begging!" Jubilee knew what to say to the dog now "I'll get you yours now, okay?" Jubilee got the stainless steel bowl that was used to feed Delilah, and filled it with Dog Chow, then she added some milk because often Delilah wouldn't eat it unless it had milk in it, and placed it down on the floor. 

"Thanks, Jubes." said Chase as she wandered into the kitchen 

"No problemo Chase." 

"What're we doin' today?" asked Logan. 

"We gotta work, sugah." Rogue reminded him that they all had Danger Room sessions that day. 

"Yeah, yeah, work on Team Work an' all that, I know, Darlin' ... what about AFTER that?" 

"Let's go to the mall." suggested Jubilee. 

"Okay." agreed Chase. 

"Fine by me, an' you, Swamp Rat?" Rogue turned her gaze to Gambit playfully. 

"Oui, cherie, oui!" 

"Alright." said Ororo. 

"Okay, I'll go see if the other's are coming along!" Jubilee caught Delilah by the collar and pulled her towards the back door. "You are going outside, Missy!" 

Two hours later, Chase, Jubilee, Storm, Rogue, Gambit, Bobby, Wolverine and Jean were in the mall. 

"So ..." said Bobby "Where now? I wanna go to the arcade!!!" 

"Shut up, Bobby, you can't just cash all your money into quarters and-" Jubilee stopped. There was a scream from up a nearby escalater. 

"What's that?!" another panicked shopper squealed. Logan snarled as he recognised the scent of his enemy, Sabretooth. 

"Well, well, well ..." a familiar voice growled softly. 

Wolverine whirled around, pulling his claws as he did so. 

"It's the runt and his frail ..." 

"Victor!" Chase yelled. Before she could get any further, Creed turned on her. 

"This is just my lucky day ... it's Chase, my ex-lover..." 

"I was no such thing." Chase hissed. 

"Get outta here, Creed." sneered Wolverine "Or do I have to make your fur fly?" 

Creed howled suddenly, and leapt at Logan, slashing his claws. 

Logan smartly sidestepped and then counter attacked Creed, slashing his shoulder blades. 

Creed hurtled on anyway, looping one arm around Chase's waist, and pulling her close to him. 

On his way, with the other hand, he cuffed Storm across the face. 

Jubilee cried out as Storm collapsed against a pillar, her face had been badly slashed. 

She was alive...just. 

"Don't move, runt!" 

It had all happened in the space of a few seconds! 

Bobby hadn't even had the chance to move, Jean was at Ororo's side, Rogue had flown up somewhere, and had disappeared, hopefully to get the other X-Men, and Gambit was comforting a stricken Jubilee. 

"If you move, runt I'll kill her." 

Logan stood still. He could smell fear, coming from the crowd ... Jubes, Bobby, Gambit, Ororo ... Chase. 

Chase was limp against Sabretooth's body. She was concious, but had obviously thought it better not to fight against him. 

Sabretooth grinned evilly at Logan. 

He ran his tongue along Chase's ear. 

He continued down her neck. 

"Logan ..." murmured Chase "Little help?" She tried to wrench hrself free from his grip, but he tightened it further around her. 

"Not so fast, beautiful," teased Creed. 

Logan watched all this, dully taking it in. "Let 'er go, Creed." he said "You take this up with me, not her." 

"No, you see, that's where you're wrong, runt." hissed Sabretooth, "You see, this little slut belongs to me." 

"I don't belong to y-" Creed clamped his hand over Chase's mouth. 

Logan stood listlessly, there was no point in caring about her, not anymore. She didn't deserve a death threat like that. Apparently, Chase had other ideas about being Creed's prisoner. 

She pulled him up over her, and threw him judo-style onto the ground. 

"Run, Chase!!!" yelled Logan. 

Chase was doing no such thing, she stood over Creed ominously. 

He looked up at her. 

"Gorgeous and deadly, my, what a combination ..." he groaned, the wind had been knocked out of him. Logan snapped out of his self-pity trance, and leapt at Sabretooth, slashing at him once again. Creed was at a disadvantage by now, and he could not seem to regain his place of power, and Logan easily could've killed him ... but he didn't. He ran him out of the mall, with Gambit and Jubilee following behind. As Creed made it out of the doors, Gambit pulled out an Ace card, kinetically charged it and threw it at the ground beneath Sabretooth. It exploded, and sent him flying. 

"Glad to be of service, have a nice day!" yelled Jubilee. 

"Chase ..." Logan turned on him heel and ran back to the scene. 

Chase was lying on the ground, a small distance away from where Ororo sat. 

She was sobbing uncontrollably. 

Logan ran over to Ororo first. 

"You okay, 'Roro?" 

"I believe I have had better days." Ororo smiled, or tried to, but apparently it hurt, because she winced. 

"Rogue?!" yelled Gambit, noticing his 'chere's' lack of appearance. 

"S'alright, sugah, I was jus' checkin' around for any others!" Rogue touched town and hugged Remy, gripping his hand. 

"Chase?" Logan went to her. 

Chase didn't move. 

"Chase?" Logan repeated "Are you alright?" 

"Physically, yes." whispered Chase. 

"Let's get back to the mansion!" yelped Jubilee. 

Back at the mansion, Ororo was being treated by Beast, Chase was in her room. Alone. 

Wolverine debated whether or not he should knock Chase's door. Was she alright? Why did Creed know her? Should he just go away? 

He knocked. 

No answer. 

He could smell her in there, she and Delilah. 

Logan tried the door, it was open. 

"Chase?" he called softly "Chase?" 

She was sitting by the window, in the dark. 

It was night, it had been a hell of a day. The moonlight played on her face, reflecting off of the tears that streaked down her cheeks. 

"Chase ... you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." said Logan carefully. 

He moved towards her. She began to sob again as he neared her. 

Delilah lay pathetically under the bed, whimpering. Wolverine sat opposite her. Silently, they remained that way for several moments, and then the whole story poured out of Chase as if she couldn't stop it. 

Sabretooth had attacked her one night, he sensed she was a mutant. He had said he would kill her if she didn't do as he said. He'd made her work with him, killing people. She'd murdered people, and it was hurting her mind to keep it in for any longer. 

"Chase ... I got alotta blotches on my rep'tation, blood on ma hands, an' Darlin' ... it get's easier ..." Wolverine hesitated. He wasn't the type to preach or give advice at all ... Carefully, he put his arm around her, and held her while she cried the sudden shock of memories out. 

Hours later, she lifted her her face to him. She had stopped crying. Logan smiled at her, and began to panic slightly as she moved towards him, and kissed him. Wolverine's eyes widened in shock, then, he closed them and kissed her back, working her mouth open with his tongue. Finally, when they pulled apart, Chase giggled a little, and Logan joined her. They were about to start again when Delilah landed ontop of the, with a "Woof!!!" and a resounding thump.. 

"DELILAH!" 

~Fin~ 

So, what do you think? This was supposed to be lighthearted (as in not mind blowingly serious without being silly) and I thought it was about time poor Wolvie caught a break, right? I don't mind your opinions, but it's not meant to be a literary masterpiece, guys!!! 


End file.
